


I Want More

by Durkadur-P (Durkadur)



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Comfort, Cute, M/M, discomfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Durkadur/pseuds/Durkadur-P
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke was never a “touchy-feely” person; in fact, he was quite the opposite. He would easily get weirded out by a hug or even a glance, while I on the other hand... One of my weaknesses has always been my craving for that soft, physical contact with other people. It was frustrating, slightly, to have an urge to embrace and hold him, but knowing that wasn’t what he was comfortable with. </p><p>At times, it proved to be a challenge, but I knew I couldn’t do anything.</p><p>(Main Character x Yosuke Hanamura)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want More

“Hey...” Yosuke hugged me from behind, pressing his forehead against my back and kissed the spot between my shoulderblades. 

Even through my jacket, the kiss sent the sweetest shiver down my spine.

He squeezed me once with his arms. “Do you know how much I love you?”

I had let out a groan, but I’d admit any day that the closeness was worth it. “Fine.”

“Seriously?” His head perked up into the corner of my eye, resting his chin on my shoulder with a huge grin. “Dude! You’re the best!”

“Yeah, yeah.” I finished packing my bags, throwing everything in a disorganised manner that my diligence would only let me do on a Saturday. “But you owe me, big time.” 

I flicked my eyes across the class. I wasn’t surprised to see it was near-empty: for one, it was a Saturday, and even King Moron ran out the door; two, Yosuke was never one for public displays of affection, so he usually did wait until the class was empty before ever approaching me like that.

Not that it would have mattered. In a small town like this, word travelled fast around here. When Yosuke and I started going out, it wasn’t long before everyone knew. 

It probably didn’t help that every girl probably had a crush on me, and I really don’t know why. When I was in the city, no one even looked at me, but in a small town, everyone blushed everywhere I went. I even assumed that Rise’s grandmother had the hots for me (those tofu discounts were just too high).

I even wondered many times if the jealous stares Yosuke received when he was with me was the reason he never showed affection at one point. I later found out that was unrelated, and that he was just uncomfortable with being lovey-dovey with other people around--unless he needed my help at Junes, of course.

Then he was all over me, with hugs and kisses begging me to save his ass from an eternity of hell. In all honesty, he already had that cute, abused puppy look when he was forced to work several shifts at Junes, the affection wasn’t even needed to convince me.

But, I liked it, of course, so I was never going to let him know.

 

Hours passed of stocking, shelving, doing the most ridiculous tasks that any normal worker wouldn’t have to put up with, but since I was doing Yosuke’s share of work, it always seemed to be the random tasks that needed to get done.

After way too long, Yosuke came up to me, looking half dead, but he forced a smile for me. “You’re done for today, Partner.”

“Good.” I let out a small chuckle, then stretched. Beginning to take off my apron, I glanced over to him. “I’m hungry, wanna get some Aiya?”

“Ha!” He gave a sarcastic snark, but smiled nonetheless. “It’s raining. I can’t beat the ‘portal to the meat dimension’... Plus,” he seemed a bit apprehensive, “I still have more work to do, so I’ll see you--”

“Yosuke.” I cut him off, frowning. Seeing him open his mouth to protest, I tied by Junes apron back on.

“What about Nanako-chan? You should head home.” He matched my frown.

“Nanako’s sleeping over at a friends.”

“You know Dojima-san can’t make a meal to save his life...”

“He’s going to be at work until late: he texted me earlier.”

Yosuke eventually let his shoulders hang after a shrug. “Fine... you’re annoying.” His unhappy words, however, didn’t match the crystal clear happiness in his voice.

I smirked, of course. I won after all.

With the two of us back on Junes duty, it only took 45 or so minutes before we completed all the tasks. Yosuke’s father praised him for his hard work and offered to pay me for my hours spent, but I raised my hands to protest. After a lot of bickering, he ordered Yosuke to always give me an employee’s discount, then stormed off.

“Man, he’s scary.” I muttered quietly.

“Tell me about it.” He slipped his arms around mine, pressing his forehead against my shoulder.

Yosuke was never a “touchy-feely” person; in fact, he was quite the opposite. He would easily get weirded out by a hug or even a glance, while I on the other hand...

One of my weaknesses has always been my craving for that soft, physical contact with other people (both romantic and platonic), and as a whole, a desire to be surrounded by people. It was frustrating, slightly, to have an urge to embrace and hold him, but knowing that wasn’t what he was comfortable with. At times, it proved to be a challenge, but I knew I couldn’t do anything.

But there would be moments where Yosuke would give me the lightest of contacts...

Seeing him press his forehead on my shoulder, I couldn’t stop myself from leaning in and kissing the top of his head, gently brushing his soft, brown hair as I did.

Yosuke perked up, giving a bit of a crooked smile. He glanced around, making sure no one was around, before going on his tippie-toes.

The feeling of his soft, wet lips on my cheek made me smile, and I closed my eyes to savor the moment. “So,” I opened my gray eyes to see him take a couple steps away from me, “Aiya?”

“I can’t eat the rainy day special...”

“You got pretty far last time.” I pointed out, “You actually saw the rice. Plus, we’re both dead tired and hungry.”

His tired brown eyes looked up to me, and he gave a defeated “Only if you’re paying.”

Another victory. I smirked and led the way.

 

As we walked, he kept his distance from me. 

The only thing I could think about was that I wish he was still holding on to my arm, like before. Maybe if I didn’t give him that small kiss, he’d still be holding on? I had to suppress my urge to wrap my arms around his slim waist and pull him close me. A moment like that, under the rain…

We didn’t talk about much, besides trivial things, but eventually we hid under Aiya’s rain tarp.

“Closed for the week??” Yosuke gave an exasperated sigh and slumped his shoulders. “Dude, I got my appetite all ready and everything!”

I pursed my lips, damnit. “Where else can we go?”

He flicked out his phone, “Most places are closed at this time, especially on rainy days…” Yosuke’s hazel-brown eyes suddenly lit up, “Hey Yu-kun…”

I did not know what to expect, so I just took a very defensive stance.

“You know how much I love you, right?”

“…”

“Wanna cook dinner for me?” He grinned wide.

I raised an eyebrow, thinking on it. “I should have enough food at home for the two of us, and enough leftovers for Dojima, but he might not come home at all…”

“Oh…” Yosuke smiled wide, very wide, dangerously wide, “So an empty house,” he stepped closer to me, grabbing the zipper on my jacket playfully.

I couldn’t help but purse my lips a bit. I knew, for a fact, I had ended up reading way too many romance novels (Yumi just kept recommending them to me), or something along those lines, so that certain moments made me question things. He really did love me; there was no need to question that, but… I felt like every time we could have an intimate or romantic moment, he would end up making it about sex—and while sex with Yosuke would be amazing, it was never the good kind. He wouldn’t make it about the passionate kind. It would be…

“What’s wrong?” Yosuke tilted his head in possibly the most adorable way without even realising it, “Partner?”

I could see him pale, slightly, was I glaring?

“Hey, I just… I mean, if you don’t want to, that’s fine.” He gave a sheepish smile, still looking so fucking cute. He let go of my jacket’s zipper and took a step back, “Should I… go, or something?”

I couldn’t respond. I was lost in my train of thought. What did I want? I didn’t want him to go – that was the last thing I wanted – but if he stayed, I would probably get pissed.

“Dude, just say something… You’re kinda scaring me.”

“Sorry,” I blurted out, shaking my head and looking away. “Sorry.”

He took a step closer, placing a finger under my chin and bringing me to look at him. “You’ve been acting weird… You know, if I’m doing something wrong, just like, say it…”

I closed my eyes, letting out a sight.

He’s right.

“I just…” Where to begin? “I want you.”

Yosuke chuckled, “I figured that much out, stupid.”

“You’re stupid,” I muttered a horrible comeback, making both of us chuckle, but his laugh was much louder than mine. “Well, I know this sounds stupid, but do you really want to be with me?”

“You’re not actually questioning that…” He frowned, “Are you?”

“... Yes.”

His frown disappeared and his eyes widened, “Why?”

I slipped my arms around his waist and I could feel him, initially, try to push me away, but he stopped, letting me hold him close. “Why do you… Why can’t you just…”

He was uncomfortable, but hugged me back, nonetheless.

It was an awkward hug to say the least.

It was a horrible hug.

“I want someone I can hold,” I slipped my arms away from him as he did the same to me. “I like people who are affectionate… I want, more, contact.”

Yosuke looked at me for a moment that seemed to mirror eternity, and then he looked away, his cheeks flushed. “I… do too.”

Those words seemed to lift the weight attached to my heart, only slightly, but that was enough.

“I’m just not, used to it…” He gave a little shrug, “Sorry… I just, get, defensive, or something.”

“You can… put your guard down.” I offered, “Around me, at least. You can trust me, you know? I… Yosuke, I love you.”

Yosuke looked up, getting a little flustered. “Dude, shut up! Stop being sappy all the time!” His cheeks now the brightest red I had ever seen. Damn, he was cute. He bit his lip, then pressed himself on me, leaning on my chest, “Love you too… partner,”

I smiled, wrapping my arms around him. I could tell he was still a little uncomfortable, though. I also noticed his skin was getting goosebumps, and of course it was only then that I realised he wasn’t wearing a jacket. “You’re going to catch a cold, idiot.”

“You’re the idiot! I’m warm now...” He closed his eyes and leaned on my chest, letting me hold him. “…idiot.”

I couldn’t help but chuckle, “How about we go home and I cook you dinner?”

Yosuke looked up, smiling. “What are you going to make?” He slipped away from me, but stood close.

Yes, he was uncomfortable, but he was making the effort. 

I could not ask for anything more. 

I noticed the rain was still coming down, but it wasn’t that unpleasant. 

We began walking. 

 

“Well… I kind of want a beef bowl, but I only have steak meat…”

The brunet tilted his head, “Like, expensive steak meat, or cheap Junes steak meat?”

“Cheap Junes steak meat. I guess it wouldn’t be a waste if I used Junes meat on a beef bowl.”

“I’m going to take pictures, and send it to Chie.” He snerked, grabbing onto my arm. “Man, she’ll be so jealous...”

“As long as you send them to her tomorrow.” I glanced over, “We don’t want her barging in, asking for steak, tonight, now do we?”

Yosuke bit his lower lip, only chuckling in response.

Without warning, I suddenly stopped.

Of course, this caused him to take a few more steps, but with him holding onto my arm, he almost tripped over his footing.

I laughed. Loud.

He only frowned, “Why’d you stop, moron?”

I took a step closer, “So I could kiss you, moron.” Slipping an arm around his waist, I leaned down, closed my eyes, and pressed my lips against his soft, wet, silky lips for a small, but sweet kiss as the rain gently poured down on us.

**Author's Note:**

> Second work for Persona series. I'm still getting used to the characters and all. I know some places they're a tad OOC, and I've been editing this for a long time. I will take any feedback or criticism, though! Please comment if you can!


End file.
